Sparkles and Glitter
by prettyfreakinsweet
Summary: My contribution to Klaine Week 2012 on tumblr. Day 1: Klaine as kids. Blaine gets glitter everywhere while making a Valentine's card, and Kurt offers to help him clean up.


**This is my first (published) Klaine story, sorry if it sucks. I just felt like writing something for Klaine Week and this came pretty easily. I also wrote it pretty quickly, so please excuse any minor errors.**

**I'm katranga on tumblr if you want to visit.**

**Klaine Week Day 1: Klaine as kids **

There was so much glitter covering Blaine's hands it looked like he was wearing sparkly gloves. He was really pleased with how pretty they looked until he started wondering whether the glitter would stick to his hands forever. He wouldn't really be opposed to this, except that he knew his father would be upset. His father hated almost everything that Blaine liked.

So he started wiping his hands on his pants, hoping to get rid of the excess glitter that had not made it onto his Valentine's card. It worked, sort of. His jeans now shimmered in the fluorescent lighting of his first grade classroom.

"What are you doing?" a voice gasped from beside him.

He turned to see that a gaping boy with a bowtie was staring at him with unmasked shock.

"What?" Blaine asked, confusion colouring his features. He wasn't even sure what the boy's name was, Blaine had only transferred to the school last week.

"You're getting your pants all dirty!" the boy replied, blue eyes wide.

Blaine was momentarily distracted by the gorgeous shade of the boy's eyes. He felt like he was falling into the ocean.

So he decided that excused his rather dumb response of, "It's glitter, not dirt."

The boy sighed. "Parents don't like it when you get stuff on your clothes that's not supposed to be there. Trust me, I tried painting my shoes last week and my dad threatened to take away my play microphone."

"Why were you painting your shoes?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Because he made me get the brown ones instead of the pink ones I wanted," he grumbled.

"They have pink boys' shoes?"

The boy paused for a moment. "Not as such. Anyway, let me help you clean your pants."

"I'm sorry, but what's your name?" Blaine inquired, remembering how he wasn't supposed to talk to strangers and even though this boy was more of a classmate than a stranger, he still wanted to know his name.

"Kurt Hummel," he replied with a small smile.

"I'm Blaine."

"I know. There are only twenty kids in this class," he said. "Do you want me to help cleaning your pants?"

Blaine nodded vigorously, tight curls bouncing on his head. "I'm terrible at cleaning."

"Come on," Kurt said, gesturing towards the door leading into the hallway.

They were supposed to ask the teacher permission to leave the room, but she was busy tugging a glue bottle away from Puck's gaping mouth. Children were being loud and messy throughout the entire room and the teacher didn't notice as Blaine and Kurt snuck into the relative quiet of the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked.

"Bathroom."

"But I don't have to pee."

Kurt gave him a look that he didn't particularly like. It reminded him of when he'd ask his big brother, Cooper, a question that he apparently should have already known the answer to. It was usually accompanied by a 'Duh' and an eye roll.

"The bathroom is where you go when you need to clean stuff and you're not at home," Kurt replied patiently.

Blaine wanted to ask him how he knew this information, but then they came to a crossroad in the hallway and Blaine reached for Kurt's hand.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, twisting his body away and coming to a stop.

Blaine's shoulders fell. "You're supposed to hold hands when crossing the street," he said, frowning sadly.

"Does this look like a street to you?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, gesturing at the tiled floor and pictures hanging on the grey walls.

Blaine shook his head, disheartened. He still didn't know very many people at this school, and he was hoping that Kurt might want to be friends. But that didn't look very likely now.

He heard Kurt sigh and then felt an arm slip through his, like in the movies where the boys wore tall hats and girls wore big dresses. He looked at Kurt excitedly.

"Just don't touch me with your sparkly hands, okay?" Kurt requested as they resumed walking. "I don't want it on my clothes."

Blaine nodded, smiling widely. "Okay, Kurt."

They reached the bathroom and Kurt untangled himself from Blaine to grab a few paper towels. Then he looked at Blaine contemplatively.

"What?"

"I'm wondering how to get glitter out of denim," he answered, chewing on his bottom lip.

"I thought you knew how to clean," Blaine tilted his head.

Kurt shrugged. "My mom just always used to say you needed to clean stains quickly, before they set in."

"What does that even mean?"

He sighed hugely. "I don't know." He turned the faucet on regardless, and ran the paper towels under the water. He crouched beside Blaine and started wiping the dampened paper on the shiny denim covering his knees.

"Is it working?" Blaine asked.

"A little," Kurt replied despondently. "Is this glitter glue or just glitter?"

"Both, I think."

Kurt kept patting at his leg determinedly and Blaine asked, "How long ago did you mom say the thing about stuff setting in? Maybe it doesn't work anymore and that's why she doesn't say it now."

Kurt stilled, his hand dropping from Blaine's leg.

"She died," he said in a small voice.

Blaine gasped. "Like in the movies?"

"No," Kurt shook his head, eyes fixed on his brown shoes. "She's not coming back."

"Oh," the pitiful sound escaped Blaine's mouth before he could stop it. His hands reached toward the boy squatting on the floor, and then he pulled away when he remembered the other boy's order not to get glitter on him. He whined indecisively and started flapping his hands. "Kurt, I really wanna hug you right now, but you told me not to make you sparkly!"

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "You wanna hug me?" he asked dubiously.

Blaine nodded vehemently. "Please, please let me," he begged, bouncing on the balls of his feet just to restrain himself from throwing his arms around Kurt's small frame.

Kurt rose from his crouching position on the floor and gave a small nod. "Okay- oof!"

Blaine immediately wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and buried his face in his neck. "Hugs make everything better," he vowed.

Kurt gulped loudly and nodded into Blaine's fluffy hair, arms curling around his shoulders.

They weren't like that for very long before their teacher burst in and started reprimanding them for leaving the classroom without permission, and complaining that their class was sending her into an early grave.

* * *

><p>Blaine was still covered in glitter, but he didn't mind because he just matched his Valentine's card. It was almost done, he just had to decide who to give it to. When he started it he was sure he was going to give it to his mom, but now he was rethinking that.<p>

"Hi."

He looked up to see Kurt standing in front of his desk, cheeks as red as the cut-out hearts decorating the room.

"Hi Kurt!" he grinned brightly.

"Um, so…" Kurt hedged nervously, rocking back and forth on his heels.

Blaine just kept smiling, because he liked looking at Kurt. His hair was shiny and soft, and his skin was smooth and his eyes were bright like jewels.

Kurt suddenly slapped down a red and white card onto Blaine's desk. "Here," he whispered, clasping his hands behind his back.

Blaine picked it up curiously, looking at the white paper doily decorating the front of the red card that read 'Happy Valentine's Day!'

"This is for me?" Blaine asked eagerly, bouncing in his seat.

Kurt nodded shyly.

Blaine opened it immediately and read aloud, "Roses are red, violets are blue, we should be friends, because I like you."

"You weren't supposed to read it out loud," Kurt muttered, blushing so hard Blaine worried his face might be left permanently red.

"Yay! Yes!" Blaine exclaimed in response to the card, shooting up out of his chair to hug Kurt again.

"Blaine, you're getting glitter in my hair!" Kurt complained.

"Sorry, sorry!" he squeaked, pulling back. "Oh! Don't go anywhere!" he suddenly shouted, leaning over his desk to put the finishing touches on his own card.

He picked up the card he'd been working on for the better part of an hour and handed it to Kurt.

"I'm not good at poetry like you," he said apologetically. "Also, be careful because the glue's still wet and there's sparkles and glitter everywhere. So you should hold it away from your clothes and your hair."

"Thank you," Kurt said in awe, carefully opening the gaudily decorated Valentine. His lips tugged into a slow smile as he read the crayoned inscription, 'Kurt + Blaine Forever'.

"Because we're going to be friends forever," Blaine elaborated solemnly.

Kurt looked at him from under his lashes and Blaine decided that Kurt's smile was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen.

"Thank you, Blaine," he repeated, and after a moment's hesitation he leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Blaine touched his cheek and grinned like an idiot.

"You've got glitter on your mouth," he giggled after a moment.

Kurt pouted, lips sparkling. "It's probably toxic."

Blaine just beamed, because he had a friend.

He had a best friend.

**Thanks for reading! I have no idea if I'm going to write stuff for the rest of the week, but I hope you liked this! Kid Klaine is absolutely adorable.**


End file.
